Giant Killer
Category:Disciplines The Giant Killer The Dwarven Champion Masters of the hammer and axe, Giant Killers learn many techniques particularly suited to fighting giants. In the ages since the War of the Stones, they have discovered that their techniques can give them an edge in battle against anything larger than themselves (note that all of the children of the world fall into this category). More Giant Killer Lore Discipline Effects Grants: Powers Grants: Axe skill Grants: Great Axe Mastery skill Discipline Locations Discipline Powers Hamstring "Single Target Movement Debuff" Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Master Giant Killer (20) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 30 Casting Time: 2 seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Combat Mode Only Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Monsters or Players (10 Units) Can affect caster and group members. *'Removes Effect' **Removes effect with "Flight" dispel tag. *'Applies Effect(s)': (From Power Ranks 0 to 20) **'Duration': :20 to :40 seconds (at power ranks 0 to 20) *'Stackability': **'Stack Category': Snare **'Stack Rank': 0 **'Stack Rule': Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). *'Movement Rate': -20% to -40% (from power rank 0 to 20) *'Dispel Tags': DeBuff, Effect, Snare -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Cut Down to Size "Weapon Power and Dispel Constitution Buff" Requires Axe Skill (90) *Granted: Level 20 *Casting Time: 0.2 seconds *Recycle Time: 20.0 seconds *Generates Hate: Moderate *Power User Requirements: Requires Axe weapon in right hand. Forbids Axe Mastery weapon in right hand. Forbids Throwing weapon in right hand. *Mode Required: Combat Mode Only *Requires Hit Roll: No *Target and Range: Self/No target *Stackability: Cannot be stacked with other effects of type 'WeaponMove' (0). *Duration: 10 seconds *On Next Combat Swing Apply Power: **Casting Time: 0.2 seconds **Generates Hate: High **Target and Range: Monsters or Players (10 Units) -- Can affect caster and group members. **Removes Effect: ***Dispel 'ConstitutionBuff' effects Thrangdan's Lesson "Personal Attack Speed and Strength Buff"' Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Teachers: Master Giant Killer (20) Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 30 Casting Time: 2 seconds Recycle Time: 600.0 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self/No target Applies Effect(s): (From Power Ranks 0 to 20) *'Duration': :10 to :20 seconds (at power ranks 0 to 20) *'Stackability': **'Stack Category': Frenzy **'Stack Rank': 0 **'Stack Rule': Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). *Delay Between Attacks: -10% to -30% (from power rank 0 to 20) *Strength Adjustment: + 20 to 45 (from power rank 0 to 20